Redpath
"CANNIBAL!" - Sir Remington "Hey that has not been confirmed or denied." - Redpath defending himself? Laurent Redpath is a member of the original group of player characters and like all members of the original group Redpath was forced to work for Sir Remington and The Ebon Ward or else they would be thrown into "The Pit" which would result in their deaths (This arrangement was made before the recordings so it's unknown exactly how it happened or what's so deadly about "The Pit"). Siv's opening description of Redpath in Episode 1 was that he is a Chef / Cleric of moral ambiguity. Redpath uses a large wooden spoon as a weapon, that mechanically works as a quarterstaff. Despite just being a large wooden spoon it was taken away by Roman when he was taking Redpath's and Maze's weapons at Bertram's mansion, although it was later mentioned several times that Roman is paranoid and keeps security at it's highest when at Bertram's mansion. There have been a few times when Redpath, due to his looks, is confused for being a woman. Redpath has shown that he is aware of this as when an old man asked him "And you young lady?" Redpath responded with "That's Suino. She just introduced herself. No no I joke I joke I'm Redpath, I'm the chef." Personality Redpath is normally a very cheery and friendly individual but when he does show other emotions. There is little held back and he can easily switch between emotions quickly depending on the situation. Despite liking most people he meets he has shown no problems raising his voice at them and sometimes giving minor insults when they do something to annoy him. Although he more often gets annoyed at the situations he finds himself in, as seen when dealing with the Hanged men and especially when working at Bertram's mansion. Similarly when worried about whats going to happen he has no problem loudly vocalizing his grievances. Although he does have enough restraint to hold back his complaints when it would cause him or his party members problems, as show when working at Bertram's mansion and he managed to remain cheery while around Bertram and Roman but he and Maze complained to each other when they alone. Redpath has also show to be a fast talker and doesn't fully think what he says through. This got him in trouble when trying to get into Kragmurr's Fissure when he told the guard at the entrance check point to just forget he saw him. What Redpath meant was since he was annoying the guard that the guard could just pretend it didn't happen in order to have a better day. What the guard, Maze, and all the other players thought he meant was that he should take them off the records and don't tell others they came through. Biography Pre-Recording Redpath went with the rest of the original group of player characters (Which included Himself, Musty Macaw, Suino Songfury, Maze Myers, & Gnash) was sent to Belgrin to investigate several disappearances. In Belgrin they found a few undead creatures known as "Hanged Men" that were breaking into peoples houses and kidnapping them. After defeating a group of Hanged Men they followed one to the nearby mines, where Musty proceeded to shoot the Hanged Man and Maze finished it off with his Spiked Chain. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3-11 Episode 12 Triva * A running joke in and out of character is that Redpath is a cannibal. While at first it was several out of character jokes the groups boss Sir Remington was listing the reasons why the Keepers would kill them on sight and while he listed the races of the other characters as reasons all he said for Redpath was "CANNIBAL!". Although later information from Siv showed that Remington was wrong so he might just have been in on the joke. ** This joke was apparently started when Redpath put "Mystery Meat" into the groups food and there was at least some belief that it was human meat. * Redpath left the group at the end of Episode 2 and went back to Central Ebon Ward in order to get a transfer to The East Ebon Ward ** Redpath later returned in Episode 12 having returned to help with the resurrection of Andrin since The Southern Ebon Ward had little to no religious people, or at least none that can channel the powers of the divine like Clerics, Priests, Paladins, ect. He was also sent there due to the fact that only women are allowed to permanently stay at The Eastern Ebon Ward. Out Of Character (SPOILERS) * At the end of Episode 2 Arim, who was playing Musty Macaw at the time, asked Siv if Redpath really is a Cannibal to which Siv replied "He isn't yet." ** This however hasn't stopped the cannibal jokes. Even in Episode 3, the episode after the above was said, when talking about why Redpath left the group jokes where made that he was annoyed that they weren't going to eat Andrin's dead body. Even later when he came back in Episode 12 and made pies for everyone Suino sternly told him not to add any "Mystery Meat". | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}